


Midnight Sun

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Quote:</b> Fei Long smiles softly, when he finds his purple dressing gown that Tao has prepared for him while he was taking his bath. The boy likes this one better than any other. The soft smile freezes on the perfect lips as the Dragon recalls that Tao was sound asleep in his bed long before he decided to take a bath. And this way of having the belt crossing over the dressing gown while Tao always put it at its side... The glass of Bourbon on the sideboard close to his armchair in front of the window bay leaves no doubt for him now that this is not Tao’s doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sun

 

_ Viewfinder _ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

 

** Pairing/ Characters: ** Yoh x Fei Long ; Tao

** Rating: ** NC-17 (smex/just to be safe)

** Warning: ** Unbeta’ed / Set some times after my drabble [The Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3416720) 

 

 

~ LFL ~

 

 

 

When he opened his eyes, later than usual - but like every year for his birthday - Fei Long took as a good omen, and as his first birthday present, the 20°C and so very few clouds that decorated the clear sky above Hong Kong, just to deny the monopoly to the blue thanks to some ethereal sheeps slowly wandering in between the skyscrapers. 

 

 

***

 

 

While Tao was brushing his hair, Fei Long looked at him in the mirror in front of which he was sitting. He held back a sigh of relief, when he noticed that today Tao seemed in a very good mood. His behaviors and moods had been sometimes worrying him since they returned from Taiwan, but what the boy went through and learnt over there would have changed anyone. Fei Long was still the helpless witness of the struggles and turmoil devouring his nephew. He had not yet found the words he should say to try to alleviate the burden weighing on the young soul.

 

 

The Dragon was also still searching how he should behave towards the boy now. Only as a leader was not satisfying for him, but only as his uncle was impossible, since Tao had already made his oath of allegiance to him, the leader of Baishe. Though he would rejoice if it were the opposite, Fei Long knew that this whole situation will still remain unsettled for a while. But, even if it might not give him the solution for their everyday life, he would make sure to make good use of the sunny weather and a whole free of business appointments’ day to have the boy smiling and make good memories.

 

 

***

 

They had first spent the day in town. Fei Long could not recall, when was the last time Tao’s eyes had widened that much in surprise like they did when, after choosing a suit for him, the Dragon had told the Vuitton’s bees that were so assiduous, that he wanted the exact same suit for the boy. They needed a few hours to fulfill this wish, what let them enough time to fully enjoy their day and come back to have both their suits ready before dinner.

 

 

The nightmare of Fei Long’s minions started when he had decided to have an early lunch at Ho Hung Kee*. Though it was not noon yet, the place was quite at full capacity. The first time Yoh had shown them this place, Tao had enjoyed it a lot, and the same happened today as they both were sitting among tourists and enjoying their Wontons*. Only when their boss and his little protégé were finally in the helicopter heading to Tai Long Wan*** Fei Long’s goons relaxed for a short moment. Brief instants of peace of mind for them, which vanished as soon as they stepped on the white sand of the idyllic beach. 

 

 

*

 

Though he was walking like a shy and indecisive cat, Tao’s eyes were sparkling when he entered the private dinner room, where Fei Long was waiting for him in his new suit. And as he sat close to his beloved Master, Tao could not help but stare for a while at their matching cufflinks delicately glistening on their black sleeves.

 

 

As he had been told to the very morning, Fei Long’s personal cook had prepared their favorite food and they had now definitely too much to eat for just the two of them, but what mattered for Fei Long was the genuine smile on his nephew’s face that would not fade away before he fell asleep... on the table, his arms as pillows for his right temple while Fei Long was trying to shorten a phone call, which he could not have avoided to answer to.

 

 

***

 

Once he has tucked Tao in his bed and after some refreshing moments spent on the balcony of the dinner room, looking at the smoke of his cigarette as it slowly heads up snake like in the sweet evening breeze; Fei Long calls it a day and heads to his private quarters.

 

 

*

 

In his bathroom, a new bottle, standing in the middle of white petals on the left corner of the bathtub, awaits the naked Dragon: his special birthday oil bath. Three years ago, Tao had decided that he would not only keep on elaborating as perfect mix as possible for his beloved Master’s tea, but that he would also create delicate and unique mix of oil bath for him for his birthday and for Christmas. No one but Tao knew what was in this small bottle. Fei Long was sometimes wondering how many of his little doses of subtle oily perfections, the boy would be able to achieve in his life.

 

 

As his birthday oil bath exhales its flowered fragrance under the hot water’s touch, Fei Long closes his eyes and breathes in slowly and deeply. That is what his nephew is so good at. Such a talent should not be wasted in a life of obedience and duty and maybe, one day, power and duty in the organization. But the blood running in his veins gives him this right to choose the darker path of life if he wants to. At this thought Fei Long’s heart aches again. He focuses on the delicate scent overwhelming him, which reminds him so much of Tao’s side that he loves the most, and keeps on to only focusing on this until any concern or stress fades away.

 

 

*

 

Fei Long smiles softly, when he finds his purple dressing gown that Tao has prepared for him while he was taking his bath. The boy likes this one better than any other. The soft smile freezes on the perfect lips as the Dragon recalls that Tao was sound asleep in his bed long before he decided to take a bath. And this way of having the belt crossing over the dressing gown while Tao always put it at its side... The glass of Bourbon on the sideboard close to his armchair in front of the window bay leaves no doubt for him now that this is not Tao’s doing. His left hand clenching at the towel, which he has swiftly placed around his waist, Fei Long walks to his armchair, but no matter where he tries to see in his room thanks to the window bay, he cannot see anyone. Not that this is a big surprise though. The man that his eyes are looking for is the best he knows, when it comes to become part of the surroundings so that you will become invisible for the others, no matter how well they know the place, or think they do.

 

 

Fei Long knows as well that if he pretends he has not noticed anything, the man will eventually show up. He goes back to his bed and loosens casually the towel that lands at his feet and puts on slowly his dressing gown. He tries to figure out quickly how tight Tao usually ties the belt for him and manages to have it as tight, but not too tight, and as loose, but not too lose, as it always is for bedtime. He then walks to the sideboard and stands in front of the window bay with the glass in his left hand, takes one sip and contemplates his territory, which shines so brightly in the night. 

 

 

He would probably never grow tired of this beautiful sight and as every evening, quite like a visual lullaby, Fei Long lets the lights of Hong Kong invade his soul and chase everything else away. Because no matter if he is not alone in this room, he knows he has nothing to fear as long as this man is around. A few minutes later, his absent-minded eyes notice the reflection of the figure behind him only when it is at arm’s length. He turns around quickly, but before any sound comes out of his mouth, two strong hands cup his face and his lips get softly but surely sealed by Yoh’s. The purple irises get caught as well by the dark teal eyes that pierce through them, to let their owner’s determination and passion reach to his soul. This intense but tender gaze, he will probably also never grow tired of it, but these are words he would never ever say aloud.

 

 

Yoh’s tongue comes repeatedly brushing the perfect lips until they finally give in and part under its persistent assaults. The Dragon’s tongue does not even try to resist and follows this always growing passionate dance. Tender fight, warm and wet, that he will probably lose this time. That he will gladly lose, even if he will take this very thought to his grave as well. Fei Long does not want to say the words and Yoh reads his body perfectly anyway, so there is no point to talk. When he lets the dark eyes scrutinizing to their heart’s content his offered face and closes his eyes to indulge in the pleasure of this amazing kiss after so long, Fei Long cannot help but moan slightly. Yoh gives immediately some rest to his eager muscle and breaks their kiss in a smile.

 

 

“Happy Birthday... Fei.”

 

 

He frees Fei Long’s face and neck of his hands and takes one step backwards. He can read frustration on Fei Long’s face once his mind is fully back on earth and the swift way the Dragon turns back to the window bay while he mutters a barely audible ‘Thank you’ confirms his conclusion. 

 

 

Fei Long feels Yoh stepping a bit more away from him but he stubbornly stares through the window. How could Yoh dare to break their kiss while he was enjoying it? His mind cannot focus too long on his inner tantrum, disrupted in his silent grumble by the soft but distinctive rustles of clothes behind him. His eyes are still set on the city, but they do not see it anymore. Fei Long is sure that there is no way that Yoh would be that aggressive and intend to go straight to ‘business’ right away. No, Yoh would not be that aggr-- naked! Bare neck, bare shoulders, bare chest. With a lot of efforts Fei Long stops his eyes’ journey down on Yoh’s reflection and manages to look at his eyes. Their color is blurred because of the city lights, but the glint in them leaves no doubt about Yoh’s next move. The Dragon’s fingers clench around the glass of Bourbon, when he realizes that he is showing his back to an eager wolf, but instead of trying to reverse the situation and take control as he always likes to do, the more he feels Yoh coming closer to him, the more he feels an intense and delicious shiver running down his spine. Just like when the warm sunrays were caressing his back some hours ago, on Tai Long Wan beach, but this time he does not have to make sure no one would notice how delightful it is.

 

 

Yoh’s left hand brushes Fei Long’s fingers until they loosen around the glass that Yoh takes then and puts back on the sideboard. Stepping back close to his target in the blink of an eye, Yoh let the tip of his fingers slowly trace their way on the purple silk around Fei Long’s left hip, reach for the knot of the belt, which does not resist them long, and have then them slide furtively in between the gown-tails against Fei Long’s abs. 

 

 

Now caged in between a strong arm and a flawless chest, Fei Long tilts slowly his head to the right allowing Yoh’s lips, as they follow his right hand that sensually brushes his hair to his right shoulder, to have a taste of his now exposed neck. Yoh’s mouth wanders slowly on the delicate skin, sometimes loitering on a sweet spot, sometimes slightly sucking until the expected slightly reproachful moan escapes Fei Long’s lips. The tantalizing alternation of Yoh’s lips ministrations on his shoulder, neck and ear has already gotten Fei Long in the mood, but it is a real shock, which weakens his knees, that rushes through his whole body, when his eyes eventually notice the predatory look reflecting in the window.

 

 

Yog hugs him tighter and soon the weakness in Fei Long’s knees fades away, but his crotch is still resonating from the recent impulsion. This dark and wild side of Yoh that he had rarely witnessed and that even he cannot fully contain, the Dragon is craving for a taste of it, right now. Just getting a glimpse of this part of Yoh is enough to give him fever. He needs to feel the long-missed heat now. He trusts his partner to know the limits. Those he can – and must – cross and those that have to remain inviolate.

 

The purple silk of his gown, which had long deserted his shoulders, irresistibly heads to the ground and leaves him, facing the city, in all his glory, when Yoh steps back one last time to reach for a small pot that he had hidden behind the bottle of Bourbon on the sideboard some moments ago, opens it and places it in Fei Long’s right hand as he teases.

 

 

“It does probably not smell as good as Tao’s, but it should be utterly effective.”

 

“Ho-- how... how can... can you compare with Tao’s?!”

 

 

Yoh smirks to the wide opened eyes glaring at the window bay. Too focused on the face reflecting in front of him, Fei Long does not notice two fingers that plunge in the copper pot and find their way back to the other side as a first, soon followed by a second, cautious and meticulous scout.

 

“Hawww!...”

 

 

The short cry of surprise ends in an erotic moan and the beautiful Dragon leans on the window bay as he arcs his back and spreads a bit more his legs to give his personal wolf better access. Yoh withdraws his fingers, grips firmly Fei Long’s hips and thrusts in one slow and deep go to the hilt. Under the intrusion, Fei Long feels his own manhood hardening even more. This is the first time he is hard as a rock without having his front yet directly stimulated. Yoh’s first slow moves do not last long and with each new thrust in, he rams faster and harder inside his moaning beloved. 

 

 

Sweat runs along Fei Long’s chest and thighs, but when his forearms become wet as well, he loses his balance and slides suddenly along the window. One swift move of Yoh’s arms hold him glued to his waist until the Dragon manages to reach for the near curtain, which he seizes as if his life depends on it. Without wasting any second, Yoh resumes his thrusting for he knows they were both close to come, when sweat had disrupted his efficient pace. Yoh aims incessantly at Fei Long’s sweet spot and each of his powerful thrusts is rewarded by an unashamed cry of delight.

 

 

As Fei Long’s voice turns hoarse and his body starts to stiffen, Yoh stabs twice more violently inside of him; and as the Dragon screams his pleasure, his faithful wolf marks his territory for the first time this night.

 

 

***

 

It is close to midnight, when Fei Long opens his eyes. They are still lying on the bed, on which Yoh had laid him as soon as they had climaxed. Wrapped in the musky scent and wild warmth of his companion, Fei had fallen asleep soon after. But now he is awake. Fully awake and he wants to be on top. Without further notice, he starts to stroke gently on Yoh’s shaft, which responds immediately as expected and soon he straddles Yoh’s waist as his hand gives his own manhood some pleasure. But when Fei Long tries to lower slowly on the hardened member, Yoh flips his eyes open and grabs firmly Fei’s waist, who now understands that Yoh was indeed just pretending to sleep, waiting for the right moment to strike. Thanks to the surprise effect, Yoh easily pushes him down on his back and pins him in the mattress, mashes his lips on Fei Long’s, devours his mouth in a searing kiss while he reaches for a pillow that he slides under the Dragon’s back. In need of some release and panting, Fei Long is left with no other choice than receiving his man’s passionate desire in a more submissive position than planned. 

 

 

Surrendering to the only one, who has ever had so much love, desire and respect shining at the same time in his eyes when looking at him, Fei Long lets go in Yoh’s arms as he never had before and discovers the freedom that this man’s weight, caging him in his own bed, offers his body, heart and soul. His nails carve in the well tanned skin the intensity of his pleasure, his voice breaks, when he hits his orgasm; and his vision becomes blurry of ecstasy as he feels his insides sweetly burning under the white pleasure that invades him even deeper than the first time.

 

 

*

 

 

As he fully enjoys bathing in the warmth of the body above his while they catch their breath, Yoh tenderly caressing and entwining his finger through his hair, Fei Long smiles genuinely. The one, who had been his shadow for so long, had become an irreplaceable source of strength and warmth for him. Compared to Yoh’s strong but so caring and loving embrace, the sun of Tai Long Wan appears now like a mild caress. No sun of daylight would ever compare with his midnight sun, the one and only that can warm him up to his heart. This certainty, as the strong arms tighten slightly around him, cradles him to sleep. 

 

 

~  ~

 

 

 

 

 

* **Ho Hung Kee** : <http://www.leegardens.com.hk/dining/HP/359/Ho-Hung-Kee>

(Photo: <http://static1.orstatic.com/UserPhoto/photo/4/3EU/00O9LT796D1EDD76E30AFBl.jpg> )

 

** **Wonton** : <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wonton>

 

*** **Tai Long Wan** : <http://www.hkoutdoors.com/new-territories/tai-long-wan-sai-kung.html>

 

 


End file.
